With the development of network techniques and services, the number of users and the traffic in a network are rapidly increasing. At some specific time points and in some specific cases, the traffic at some service nodes in a service processing system may go beyond a practical processing capability, such that it may be possible to make the operation of the service nodes slow or even crash, thus resulting in service interruption. The service processing system refers to a system capable of processing services.
Currently, a person skilled in the art generally employs flow control techniques to resolve the problem that the operation of a service node is slow due to overflow.
In one of flow control methods, there is a fixed mapping relationship between an preset overload threshold and abandoned traffic. A prescribed proportion of services will be abandoned when a load index reaches or exceeds the preset overload threshold. As shown in FIG. 1, taking call services for example, when the load index of a certain service node reaches or exceeds the preset overload threshold, all the new calls exceeding the preset overload threshold are abandoned.
In another one of flow control methods, a plurality of overload thresholds are set, and an interval between every two overload thresholds corresponds to a prescribed proportion of services to be abandoned. When a load index is within an interval between every two adjacent overload thresholds, a proportion of services corresponding to the interval is abandoned. As shown in FIG. 2, still taking call services for example, when a load index of a certain service node reaches an interval between Overload Threshold 1 and Overload Threshold 2, a proportion of 35% of the service may be abandoned. When a load index of a certain service node reaches an interval between the Overload Threshold 2 and Overload Threshold 3, a proportion of 85% of the service may be abandoned.
During the implementation of the present invention, it is found that, although the above two flow control methods may realize a flow control, the above two flow control methods are highly coupled with products in practical application. In other words, implementation codes of the above two flow control methods are respectively integrated with implementation codes of relevant products. In this case, both of the above two flow control methods are not transplantable, i.e. it is impossible to conveniently transplant a flow control method for a product into another product. In addition, on the premise that implementation codes of a product are not modified, it is impossible to change or extend a flow control method. Certainly, at present, there is no feasible flow control architecture, which is separated from a service processing system, for conveniently performing a flow control on any product.